A Secret Revealed
by SSJ2Gohan87
Summary: Hey, i wasn't sure whether to rate this as PG-13 or R so i went on the safe side. This is a Pan/Bra fic and about how they are found out and also how 2 certain Z fighters deal with the revealing. This is my first fic but dont go easy on me, i wanna know w


Disclaimer: I unfortuantely don't own Gohan (not that im gay or anything) or any of the other DBZ characters so you cant sue me. HAHA   
A Secret Revealed  
  
The two young teenage girls giggled and entered the gravity room of the   
Capsule Corp. building. As soon as the door was shut they immediately   
locked into a deep and passionate kiss that sent chills down both their   
spines. But this was not the first time that the two girls had made love. This   
secret of theirs lasted about a month already but both girls new that they   
would soon have to confess to all their friends and family.  
When the girls broke the kiss, one of them spoke about the problem. "You   
know we can't keep this secret much longer Bra". Bra responded to the girl   
by kissing her and saying "yeah I know, we will tell them soon Pan, but for   
now lets have some fun!"   
Pan and Bra had been pretending to train in the gravity machine for a few   
hours a day, which would hide the real reason why their KI skyrockets   
while they are together. But even with this almost perfect plan of theirs they   
knew they would have to confess.  
While Pan and Bra where "training" Vegeta was watching TV in one of   
the many living rooms in the Capsule Corp building. He could feel the KI's   
of Pan and Bra both at very high points and he couldn't help but have a grin   
on his face because he knew his daughter would become a powerful fighter   
one day. Bulma then entered the living room and noticed the devilish grin   
on his face. "Vegeta what are you grinning about?" Bulma demanded to   
know. "It's none of your concern woman, now leave me alone so I can   
watch this glowing box!" Bulma couldn't help but giggle at Vegeta's   
knowledge of technology. "What is so funny woman?" Vegeta asked.   
"Nothing Vegeta" but Bulma was still giggling uncontrollably. "Leave me   
alone you annoying woman!" Vegeta yelled at her and Bulma was just about   
to retort when they heard a knock at the door.  
Since Vegeta just laid back on the chair continuing to watch TV, Bulma   
answered the door. She opened the door to see a tall, spikey black-haired   
saiyan. "Well hello Gohan, have you come to take Pan home so soon?"   
Bulma asked while Vegeta just grunted and went back to watching the   
"glowing box". "Yeah, I completely forgot that Videl, Pan, and I are   
supposed to go to dinner with one of her friends tonight so Videl told me to   
fly over her and bring her home immediately" Gohan said with one of   
Goku's goofy grins on his face. "Well it looks like Videl has gotten used to   
being a wife, Pan and Bra are training in the gravity room so if you don't   
mind I am busy so you can go get her" and with that Bulma went back into   
her laboratory. Gohan was about to go get Pan when he just realized that he   
had no idea where the gravity room was. He thought about going to ask   
Bulma where the gravity room was but he didn't want to interfere with her   
work so he decided to ask the only person around. "Ummm Vegeta, do you   
think you could show me where the gravity room is? Without a guide I   
would probably get lost in this place." Vegeta clenched his fists and   
growled but then decided to just show him. "Fine, I'm going to train   
anyway, follow me" and with that Gohan and Vegeta started walking down   
the long corridors to the gravity room.   
When they finally reached the gravity room Gohan was about to knock on   
the door when Vegeta threw open the door. Both of the fathers went into   
shock at the scene that they saw next. Inside the gravity room Pan and Bra   
were naked and kissing each other on the floor of the gravity machine.   
When the girls noticed that they had been caught by their own fathers they   
quickly covered up and feared the worst. Vegeta was the first of the two   
fathers to come out of shock and say something. "WHAT THE HELL IS   
GOING ON IN HERE?!" he yelled as he looked at both of them with   
furious anger. Both of the girls just looked down and then at each other.   
Gohan finally came out of shock but just didn't know what to say or think   
about what he just saw.  
Vegeta continued to scream uncontrollably at the two girls but it was   
mostly directed to his daughter cause he didn't give a damn about the other   
girl. "YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE!"   
and with that Bra started to cry. Vegeta stormed away from the scene while   
trying hard not to think about what the two girls were doing.   
Gohan wasn't exactly sure what to think of his daughter being a lesbian   
but he was definitely surprised. He decided to think things through and then   
talk to Pan later. He told Pan to get dressed and come home. Pan then   
started to cry just as soon as her father walked away. The two girls cried on   
each other's shoulder for a minute and then hugged and said goodbye.   
On their way home, Gohan and Pan said nothing to each other. After the   
boring dinner party, Pan ran straight to her room and started to cry on her   
pillow. After about a minute she heard a knock on her door and it was her   
dad. She told him to come in and he came in and sat on her bed and she sat   
up. "Listen Pan, you can choose whoever you want to love and I have no   
right to tell you otherwise, but I wish you would have told me and your   
mother instead of leaving us in the dark. Neither of us would hate you for   
who you are, and you should know that you can always talk to us about   
anything". Pan then started to cry again and gave her dad a big hug to   
express her thanks to him for understanding her.   
On that same night just a little earlier Vegeta stood on the front yard of the   
Capsule Corp. building just staring at the night sky. He sensed Bra creeping   
up to him but he said nothing to her until she spoke up first. " Dad listen…"   
she started but Vegeta cut her off short. " No you listen, I…I'm sorry for   
saying what I said to you before. I didn't mean to explode but I just didn't   
know what to think. I know I hurt you badly by saying those things and   
that's why I feel a need to apologize. If you choose to be with Gohan's brat   
then so be it, but just promise me one thing…" Bra was very excited until   
she heard the last part. "What do you want me to promise you?" she asked   
nervously. "Promise me that you will be stronger then Gohan's brat, I   
couldn't bear to see my daughter lose to a Son family member. Bra beamed   
with happiness "I promise dad" and with that she ran inside to call Pan.   
Vegeta put on his infamous grin and was glad that he finally did something   
good for his daughter.  
  
  
  



End file.
